6 Years Later
by Unknown2Any1
Summary: I inhaled his scent "You smell familiar" slowing licked the crock of his neck "you taste familiar...Sasuke Uchiha" Sequel to "The beginning" but can maybe go alone...maybe...rating wil change in later chapters...Mainly OC/Naruto/Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the name

Authors note: Sequel to "The Beginning" and this is in the Shippuden years. Review and/or comment. Enjoy!

**6 Years Later**

Prologue

Have you ever had your heart broken? Shattered, stepped on, grind into dust and buried underneath the dirt? Have you become so hollow that you no longer feel any pain? Has your whole world shattered before your eyes and cannot do anything about it?

In a split second you were on top of the world, high on life itself and feeling like a millions bucks, and then the next second, you're falling in darkness.

Six years it has been since I've seen the light, six years since I gave a damn about anything, six years ago was the last time my heart beat a single rhythm. The last time my heart was even alive, I cared, I loved and I mattered. The day it stopped being those things was the day I died. I am no longer who I was when I was younger.

I embraced my darkness, I welcomed it with open arms and it has helped me become the creature of the night, a hunter in the shadows and a ruthless killer with the strength and speed unknown to humankind. The training I endured would have killed any man, killed or went insane from the gravity of it all. My identity is hidden to the world, my feelings stripped from my very being; I am now a shadow, without movement, without sound.

And now: I am going back to the one place that started it all. They are in need and I will help but for a price, a very LARGE price.

Who knows, I might stick around for a bit, to let those that have hurt me know: I may have forgiven but I have yet to forget, even after all this time.

In life you realize two things: some things stay the same and most things change. They change for the better or just got tired of the same routine, whereas others stay the same to stay original.

In life things happen for a reason whether they are horrific or delightful. I've experience both on my short life so many times and more one then the other. I've accepted it over time, just like I've forgiven certain things but forgetting them is a whole other matter. I mean how do you forget those that you have given your whole heart to and it ended up being torn to shreds? To have a heart that can hold so much love and to give your life for theirs but instead of accepting it, they broke it into a billions pieces, unable to be fixed.

I've accepted life for what it is but I have yet to forget those that have taken my heart away from me, something that takes a lifetime to put back together.

Life is harsh, so harsh that there is a wound that won't close, no matter what is done. If life can be harsh then I can be as harsh and as heartless and do my job without these human emotions clouding my judgment, I can kill and slaughter with ease, for the right price, of course.

Assassin, murderer, killer, monster and demon are just a few names I have been called over the years however, for hire, I am known as KE#O.

Only one in this world knows who I really am, knows how to get hold of me and knows what I do for a living and that one person has asked for me to come back to the one place that has made me who I am today.

So I will head back, for they are in need of 'assistance' and I will come to 'assist', in doing so, I will have fun and oh what fun it will be.

Heading Back

These walls, all these years and these fucking walls are still high and still the same fucking color. Still with two guards at the entrance of the gate and 4 man shifts on the tops of these walls. Same goes for all the other entrances, typical and well routine I might add. Standing thirty feet and camouflaged in the high and well hidden trees nearby, I wondered if 'she' let them know I was to be expected. Probably and most likely but under a different name and that is a big waste of my time if they think I'm waltzing through those gates. In and out is just how I like it, unless it gets messy, and then loving it rough and with a lot of blood.

You know what else I just love? Technology: I had to go far and wide to get what I needed to make something that is very beneficiary to my living. It's small and wraps around my wrists, ankle and tail, so to others it looks like training weights, small but useful. It benefits me because it conceals my scent, chakra signature and strength levels. It also duplicates earth's gravity so the higher the gravity gets, it weighs heavy on my body, like carrying an elephant on your shoulders but after years of training with this on, I've gotten way higher than an elephant and I'll keep getting higher. 500 times earth's gravity is where I am now and I feel light as a feather when it is turned off but I don't usually turn it off. This device is also waterproof and DNA encoded for my fingerprints only or else anyone, whom tried to fiddle with it, will get a shock of their lives, ten thousand volt shock. Too much: I don't think so, I don't want anyone trying to get their hands on this one of its kind because it is my prize possession next to my tail, of course. In a recon mission, this little device comes in handy, along with a one of a kind jutsu I've personally made: it is like the 4th Hokage's Yellow Flash Jutsu but more advanced and without any seals littered everywhere and no hand signs needed for this particular one. With this jutsu, if I can call it a jutsu, I can actually sense chakra signatures everywhere; even long distances away and in a snap disappear and reappear in different locations. Between both, I can travel at the speed of light and it is so cool and helpful if you want to make a quick exit.

I found out a long time ago, a very long time ago, probably when I started walking, that I was different and at first I thought it was because of my tail but over the years, I developed a huge appetite, freakish strength and speed. Then I few years ago I developed a new trait: to fly.

I mean actual flying without wings. I stumbled onto it when I was rock climbing in the mountains. Halfway through the high cliff sides, I slipped and was dangling with one hand. I tried pulling myself up to get a good grip with my other hand but it didn't work out to well. While I was hanging out (LOL) I had this intense feeling overcome me and I guess now that it was my instincts, to concentrate all my energy to my feet. I don't really know why I did it, I just did. I focused on it and then felt lighter, like a feather, and then slowly I started to rise up. Higher I went and open my eyes, never knew I closed them, and I floated to the top, never stopped concentrating and then set my feet down by the edge of the cliff and relaxed. Looking over the edge, I started to wonder how this happen, so I sat down and started thinking and set a plan into motion. For the next month, I practiced until I could practice no more, until learning to fly became second nature and as natural as breathing, it came to me as is. I set one rule for myself for this ability and that is to limit my flying to night time, since I know people will freak out if they saw a person flying without something to help them. It helped sharpen my senses more and more, in which I am grateful for.

Anyways, to the task at hand, me outside the village walls and wondering how to make an entrance: should I waltz right in and create a ruckus or pop into the Hokage's office and surprise her. The latter one sounds better since only 'she' will know I'm here and I won't get hassled for some identification. Besides, the less people know, the better and I like to surprise 'her'.

Closing my eyes, I spread out my senses over the village until I reached the office of the Hokage and "seeing" that only 'she' and her assistant are there with no one else, I smirked and popped out of that tree.

Great looking office, better than what it was back in the days and it's clean. The assistant, surprised at my entrance, jumped in front of the desk and got into a defensive stance. The Hokage stood up from her seat and locked eyes with me. About a second or two later, we nodded to each other and before the assistant could sprang into action; 'she' stopped her assistant with her commanding voice:

"Shizune stand down! This intruder (gesturing with her hand) is the one I'm waiting for, for our meeting today regarding the important mission" Shizune eyes widen for a second before relaxing her stance and bowed lightly to me.

"My apologies, I did not know you were the one Tsunade-sama is supposed to meet with" I nodded in thanks for her apology and she went back to her spot behind the Hokage's chair. Tsunade cracked a smirk in my direction, opened a drawer and retrieved a small scroll. Setting the scroll on her desk, Tsunade leaned back in her chair and clasped her hands together, staring intently at me.

"How is it that someone whom looks suspicious, could walk pass our guards: at the entrances, the Shinobi wondering the busy streets and the guards here in our building, in broad daylight and NOT get caught?" Tsunade asked out loud and Shizune, standing behind her, chuckled nervously and fidgeted in her spot. I smiled at how calmly she could say this and:

Do I look suspicious?

"Tsunade-sama, I have trained in many ways and in many years to go undetected, getting caught will not do. Maybe the Shinobi of this village are too laid back to realize they got infiltrated by an unknown. I don't know" The Hokage's eyes narrowed a little at the small insult but brushed it off with her hand.

"Anyways, let's get down to the business at hand, the reason I have asked for you personally is for your reputation that states in this nation and the other nations: your ability to capture and/or kill S-classed ninjas. You do one hell of a job getting your hands on any traitor that has been impossible for others to try and capture them: dead or alive. Which is why I have chosen you for this important mission: no one and I mean no one has been able to locate or capture this particular individual without harm or death or getting captured themselves. I just hope your reputation precedes you and I also hope you bring this missing ninja, alive. Do you accept?" Listening intently and still standing, I search into my pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes and my lighter. Lighting up and smoking for a good minute, I stared at the Hokage:

"Depends, you know, on a thing or two: you see I have this little black book, an updated black book, of every wanted criminal in every county and I do happen to know the bounty on all their heads. So let's assume this little traitor of yours happen to be in my book and you want him alive, then the bounty on his head will be doubled" Walking over to a window, I sat down on the sill, smoking out of the window and waiting for a reply.

Shizune's eyes widen at the price mention "Hokage-sama that price range is a bit much, don't you think? I mean how do we know this man can actually do the job?"

The Hokage then closed her eyes, took a breath, open them again and locked eyes with me and we smiled.

"Shizune, have you heard of a mysterious Shinobi whom cannot be found, whom is never seen and whom has gotten the reputation of a stone cold killer? I've heard of such things, like if you do see him than you are the one he's looking for and it's the only way he can be seen, even heard that he only has a taste for missing ninja or traitors to their own village, the bigger the bounty, the better because he always gets his man. This one time or a few times, I don't know but someone told me there was this group of bandits, about 30 or more, raiding this one village in the water country, murdering, looting and almost burning the whole village to the ground. Until someone showed up and one by one, quicker than the eye could see, the bandits were captured and tied up securely. Most of those bandits combined together were worth a hefty price and the village rejoiced and asked for the stranger's name, in which he answered in a low voice: KE#O, my name is KE#O. Shizune, I do believe you know that name as well? (She nodded) Good, then I would love to introduce to you, KE#O in the flesh" Shizune gasped and her hands flew to her mouth in shock and surprise. Eyes wide and unspeaking, Shizune stood in her spot as the Hokage leaned back in her chair, smirking and relaxing. Standing up again from my perch on the window sill and made my way to the desk.

With a deep male voice, I addressed Shizune: "The pleasure is all mine, Shizune and let me apologize for my rude entrance. I didn't think the Hokage's assistant would be so young and beautiful"

With that said I bowed my head, my right hand over my chest and my left arm stretched out behind me, looking very elegant. I didn't waste any training in the fine art of etiquette and proper gentleman skills in the royal court for a year for nothing. Sometimes it pays off in both gender to see them blush or giggle and like right now, Shizune blushed a cute pink and started to ramble on about how polite and courteous I am being.

Tsunade then cleared her throat and asked Shizune to prepare some tea, sake and possible some cake. Shizune nodded, bowed a little, looked at me, blushed and was out the door within 10 seconds. Tsunade and I chuckled at her retreat as I snapped my fingers to put up a shield of sorts for privacy.

"My my my you have change somewhat, haven't you, Roxanne? Learning the traits of a male identity and especially dressing like one, you even had poor Shizune blushing out of her skin. So tell me, how have you been doing all these years?" Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest and truthfully, I have no idea how that's possible, it's a mystery.

"Well you see Tsunade; I find it useful to go both ways because it is FUN! As a male, I can intimidate people and scare the crap out of them. I can demand attention in a room without as much as a word being uttered. Apparently the female population like that sort of thing, you know the alpha male stereotype. Guys hate it and try to upstage me but it usually ends with them flat on their faces and besides, if I get tired of girls swooning over me, I disappear and clone myself so there can be 2 sexy me, the male and female version of Roxanne. In the end I get the best of both worlds and with no one the wiser.

Other than that, I've been great: I have seen the world, the sea, the sands, the rain, and the forests and beyond. Met peoples of all ages, trained with the swiftest, the most silent and the strongest. I've learned everything this world has to offer and more. I just didn't plan to hear from you or anybody else from my previous life, ever. You knew I never wanted to come back here BUT you called and I answered, so tell me: are you willing to pay or can I leave and never return? Choose your words wisely, Tsunade or it'll be the last thing you say before I disappear" Crossing my arms, waiting for any reaction and standing with determination in front of her desk. Tsunade's eyes narrowed into slits at first and then soften and smirked at me.

"Wow, I must say you have been very busy and yes I expected you to be eager to leave right away but I did not expect you to be confident in your training, to have the audacity to threaten me with such options! You know damn well that we can get someone else for this mission! You ain't the only one in the world that is capable, you know that right?" Slamming her hand down on her desk, it shook under the sudden impact and it so didn't faze me one bit. Sighing, I uncrossed my arms and put them on my hips

"Tsunade, tsk, tsk, tsk, and anger will get you nowhere and will give you more wrinkles if you keep looking at me like that. Chillax or else you'll cause yourself a stroke. Just simple yes or no thanks will suffice before Shizune comes back with the beverages and I'll tell you this: I'm thirsty for something strong myself" Walking around the desk, I sat myself down on a chair by the window and right next to Tsunade's desk. I smiled, knowing I won't hear any more from Tsunade until the beverages come and mentioning something strong hit its mark just like I wanted it to. Liquor, especially hard liquor, is one of the top things she craves and I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes and relaxed. I got all the time in the world, even if Tsunade doesn't make a decision now and I crossed my legs at the ankle and I listened to the world outside the office walls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the name

**Author's Note:** In my story, Sasuke did not leave but still has the curse mark on him but is trying to control it. Roxanne is in her male form, so you won't be confused. Enjoy!

2. Play Time

The birds singing on the tree tops, the children playing down the street, other Shinobi chattering about in the building and I could even hear the light footing of Tsunade's assistant with a tray of our beverages and cake. All of a sudden I could hear as well as feel the vibrations of someone else running towards this way and so I waved my hand to dismiss the shield before the door open. A muffled yell and apology came before the door swung open and in a loud voice, they called out to the Hokage.

"Grandma Tsunade! I hope you have a really good mission for me today! I'm really bored and low on cash, so please tell me you got a mission for me" He begs to the Hokage, while Shizune and three others come in after him, Shizune sighed and lightly shook her head, setting the tray down.

"Hey! Who's the red head beside you, Grandma?" All eyes turned to me and the only sounds were from the pouring of tea. I open my eyes slowly and saw 4 people looking at me with curiosity: A pink bubble gum haired girl, a grey colored scarecrow Jonin, a dark haired pale skin doll, whom is in fact a dude, and lastly, a spikey haired blonde with tan skin and whisker like marks on his cheeks.

Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto: 2 out of 4 are the reason I left this village and the reason I wanted to leave right away, but I'm a guy right now and I'm going to have some fun with them. And by the looks of it they all, with the exception of Kakashi, have become Chunins what with the vest both boys have and I can only assume Sakura is one since she is after all the smartest of the group but after all these years shouldn't they be at the level of Jonin by now?

Anyways while they are staring at me for a good minute I will describe my attire. My image is being a red head, shoulder length hair and so is tied on top of my head so the rest of my hair is curtained around my face and it matches my eyes, which are also red. I have piercing on my ears but can't be seen because of my hair. I wear black but then again who doesn't and the only good thing about my clothes is my leather jacket: on the outside, it looks normal but on the inside, I have all these pockets and hidden places. It doesn't look heavy but believe me, it is, for any normal person and am already used to it and that is just fine.

Back to the people staring at me since the minute is up: Naruto and Sasuke would have known who I was but the miracle of my own invention; I am hidden from all sense. All eyes on me, all eyes calculating my calm form and all eyes asking me one question: **who the hell are you?**

I smiled, showing my fangs and getting a small reaction from each whom took a step back. Satisfied with that, I locked eyes with Naruto and he held my gaze. My smile became a smirk and then my eyes traveled down his body, checking him out, eyes lingering in a certain area that made him fidget and I looked back up to his face that has turned pink from embarrassment. Leering at him, I licked my lips as he stared at my lips getting moisten. Planting my feet back down, I slowly rose from the chair and before anybody saw, I came nose to nose with Naruto whom gasped in shock. Keeping eye contact with Naruto, I purred

"Tsunade, Tsunade how could you keep such secrets from me?" I felt her smirk instead of seeing it,

"Why, whatever secrets are you referring to, my old friend?" My smirk grew at that remark as I leaned in closer to Naruto's left side and inhaled his natural scent, caressing his face with mine as my head rose higher. Naruto shuddered from the close contact and I leaned back so I am face to face with him again. I licked my lips once again to get his taste and I could hear someone growling behind Naruto, and so I sneaked a peak: Sasuke, with his teeth clenched and glaring daggers at me. I smirked at Sasuke and return my attention back to Naruto:

"I mean how you could keep this delicious angel from my knowing? I could have made myself known to this village if I had been told it kept this blonde god a secret" I slowly laid my hand softly on his whiskered cheek, he lightly flinched and I then caressed my way down his neck, through his open vest and over his broad chest where his cloth covered nipple is, in which Naruto gasped but did not stop me. From there I moved and circled Naruto, caressing his chest, his arms, and his shoulders and back.

Growling louder, Sasuke took a step forward, I smirked as I came back to face Naruto and leaned into his neck, he stiffen when he felt warm air hit his ears and neck.

"But it seems like some people are possessive over this secret, so I'll back off…for now" Winking at Naruto, I disappeared and reappeared in front of Sasuke:

"You…look familiar" I leaned as I angled my head to the side and inhaled his scent near his neck:

"You smell familiar" I circled him closely and stopped right behind him. I lowered my head to his neck and swiped my tongue on the crook his neck. A shuddered ripped through Sasuke and at the same time, shot forward. Standing next to Naruto panting like he did laps around the village and I remained calm and expressionless, tasting what I knew to be his taste. Closing my eyes, a low groan left my lips before I reopen my eyes, staring at Sasuke and with a leering look that made him stop breathing for a good minute and blushed nicely.

"You taste familiar, very familiar, Sasuke Uchiha" Taking a step forward, Sasuke tensed and step back when I said his name:

"How do you know my name, I don't know you?" Standing a good foot away from both Sasuke and Naruto, I smirked:

"I've met your brother, Itachi (eyes traveling all over Sasuke's body) and I can assure you this: he looks better, his reflexes are much faster and sharper then you're sluggish response to my advances. But I do wonder though (taking a step forward) if you'll moan just as loudly…like he did?" My smirk widens and before any of them could know what will happen, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and lunged at me. I, on the other hand, already sense what he was going to do and so I disappeared and reappeared next to Tsunade's desk and picked up a tea cup, having a sip like nothing happen.

All four of the other occupants in the room had eyes as wide as plates, staring at the spot I was in and to the spot I now am in. Their mouths were hanging open wide enough to actually catch flies with it and when Tsunade and I took a look at them, we burst out laughing.

"My god Tsunade, they act like they've never seen a skilled Shinobi before! I mean isn't that grey haired one a high level jonin by the name of Kakashi: the copy ninja? And I do believe, if I am not mistaken, that pink haired girl is your apprentice, is she not?" I asked with false innocence and Tsunade, with a gleam in her eyes, smiled:

"Yes you are correct in those assumptions, my dear friend"

Both of us chuckled one last time before I drained my tea and put it back down. I fished in my pockets for my smokes and when I lite one, that's when one of them woke up: "Hey You red head? You can't smoke in the Hokage's office! Grandma, tell him he can't smoke in here, it's disrespectful"

Naruto ranted and pointing at me, while Tsunade smirked at all this,

"Naruto, this red head can do whatever HE wants to and I mean anything because he's my guest and there's nothing he can't do in my office" Now that shut up the kid, along with the other kids except Kakashi, whom looked surprised but recovered quickly and cleared his throat. FINALLY! Kakashi is going to say something after how long just standing there quietly.

"Tsunade-sama, who exactly is this person for you to show such high regards to?" eyeing me with his one eye. I walked over to the window behind Tsunade's chair, open it and sat on the sill, blowing out the smoke. All of them tensed greatly at this, except for Tsunade and Shizune, fearing for the Hokage's life.

"And how can you trust him when we've never seen him before?" Hand on his leg holster, Kakashi took a step forward and Tsunade laughed quietly

"Oh my goodness, where have my manners gone to, I'm sorry. This everyone (gesturing to me) is the one and only KE#O. KE#O this is Kakashi Hatakei, the scarecrow, Sakura Haruno, the pink one, Sasuke you already know by name and this is Naruto Uzamaki, my little brother whom you have dubbed: blonde god. Please refrain yourself from calling him anything in my presence, I don't think I can handle it" Finishing with a sigh, I smiled and threw my ciggy out the window.

"Well I can't promise anything but I will tell you this: I'll at least try, for your sake" Standing up from sitting on the sill, I walked back to where I was standing; I noticed that it got eerily quiet in this room. I turned to the other occupants in the room and could actually see their brains being fried from overload of information what with the little smokes coming from the top of their skulls and so I mentioned this to Tsunade, whom started to snap her fingers to get their attention.

"I don't think that is going to work, maybe you should slam your hand on the desk loud enough to wake them up" In which Tsunade did and it worked!

"Sorry, I think I heard wrong but can you repeat his name, please?" Sticking a finger in his ear to clear it, Kakashi expectedly waited for the correct name. I held up my hand to stop Tsunade and stepped forward:

"My name is KE#O and no you didn't hear it wrong this time, KE#O is my name and it is a pleasure to meet you" A bowed the same as earlier and when I straighten up, they haven't moved from their spot or expression, so ignoring them for now, I turned to the Hokage:

"So! Back to business since we are no longer distracted. Tsunade, do we have a deal or can I go? I may not have a busy schedule but I do have other clients elsewhere" Whipping out a silver flask from my side pocket, I uncapped it and took a swing of the strong liquid. Before I could close the cap, I raised an eye brow at Tsunade, whom seems to be eyeing my flask and so I poured some of my drink in her teacup. We clink our drinks and she downed hers. Her eyes went huge when the tasted went in and down her throat, coughing a fit, Tsunade thumped her chest with her hand and tears watered her eyes.

I smiled at her reaction and one thought came to mind: They all just can't handle it. Tsunade, taking a deep breath, looked at me and then at the cup in her hand and then back to me again:

"What the hell was in that drink?" She demanded "Oh, this little thing? Can't tell you what but I can tell you that it's a man's drink (A/N: Tequila LOL). Stronger than sake, that's for sure and I found it in a small village, somewhere. I can get a bottle of this stuff any time I want, cool eh?" Taking one more sip and pouring some in Tsunade's cup, in which she gestured for more. Closing the cap and stashing it away, Tsunade looked at me with a small smirk.

"If you get me a bottle of this stuff then I'll agree to anything you say" She says with a twinkle in her eyes as she downs her drink and while Tsunade has her coughing fit, I laughed out loud. Slipping one hand behind my back, underneath my coat, and into my back belt pouch, I felt the smooth surface of what I'm looking for and slipped it out of my pouch and out of my jacket.

"Un-cracked" Setting the bottle of brownish liquid down on her desk

"So, in honor of our agreement, I'll throw in a little bonus and you'll have to wait until I get back to see what it is" I smiled at Tsunade as she reached over and snatched the bottle off the desk and started to crack it open.

"What agreement? What are you talking about? What's going on?" All these questions that Naruto asked were being ignored while Tsunade poured a good amount in a large cup, that wasn't there before.

"So when will you be back, a couple days or a week?" Taking a sip "Tonight probably midnight" Spiting out the liquid and coughing.

"Tonight! Are you serious, that soon?" Shizune kneeling beside Tsunade, wiping away what she spit out and unfazed by her outburst

"Well yeah, maybe sooner, who knows" Looking at my nails and acting normal like I didn't just say what I said.

"Well ok then, I guess I'll see you tonight then" Naruto listening and wanted answers, so he yelled it out:

"What the hell is going on!"

Tsunade and I looked at Naruto as if he were crazy and then turn back to each other; I shrugged and nodded to her and Shizune. I turned to the rest, whom looked perplexed, well Sakura and Kakashi looked perplexed but the other two just scowled. Smirking I stepped around Tsunade's desk, up to Naruto and his scowl soften to a questionable look as I leaned in closer until our breath mingled , my eyes closed as my hand cupped his whiskered cheek and inhaled his scent.

Opening my eyes once more, Naruto blinked in confusion: "See you later…Blondie and hopefully next time I can have you all to myself…without any distraction" I purred at Naruto but my eyes flashed to Sasuke for a second at the last comment. Smiling, I slid my hand from his cheek down to his chest and slid it across that broad chest as I circled Naruto, just like the first time but only half way around. Sasuke didn't look pleased at my gesture or comment and he looks damn near killing someone if they tipped him the wrong way. Locking my eyes with Sasuke, I walked right by him with a smug expression and glided to the door with such gracefulness, and when I got to the door, I turned back to the occupants of the office. Sweeping my right hand in front of me until it came behind me, I bowed and keep my right hand up in the air behind my back, with my left hand across my midsection. Standing up right again with a smirk, I turned and open the door. Closing it behind me, I stood in the vacant hallway for a second before I started walking away and just about a few feet from the door, I heard a very audible yell: **WHAT!**

Smirking, I knew it was Naruto and I assume Tsunade just told them of what I'll be up to and alone at that. Chuckling lightly, I keep walking down the hall and evaporated in a puff of smoke.

Maybe some misspelling, I don't know BUT Review and/or Comment…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the name**

**Warning: Some of the info might be right or wrong, but who cares? **

**Just use your imagination and if you've seen the Shippuden episodes then you've also seen the one where they all check out Ooruchimaru's underground lair, This is kind of like that. Enjoy!**

3. Entering the Snake's Lair

A mind is a beautiful and complex puzzle that sits upon our shoulders and direct orders to the rest of our body. You can build up walls to keep secrets undetected and hidden, construct a safe to keep your most treasured memories or build up your defenses to make your mind sharper. With much patience, practice and hard work, your mind can be as strong as you, maybe even stronger.

As you put your body through such excruciating experience and pain, then so should your mind go through the same path and as hard as it will be, it will totally be worth it. Even the most skilled illusionist cannot break down my barriers or make me believe their tricks are real because I have a keen eye for such deception. The so-called Sharingan and Bakugan have nothing on me and I had my share of experience with a Sharingan user and what fun it was. Their disbelief, in the fact that I can keep going while under Sharingan's eye, was hilarious and that advantage, in my favor helped me beat them. It was fun while we fought but after a little struggle, I captured them and had my own kind of fun with them, until I felt merciful enough and left them, so their partner can locate them. It was a first of many: the first we've met, the first they lost a battle, the first I beat a Sharingan user and the first for them to be the prey and not a predator.

Now a Bakugan user: that's something I like to try out and in my studies and research, I know what to expect. The ultimate test in my training and probably the last will be how I stand up to a Bakugan user because their training is as rough as mine and they start at an early age.

As you know I am undetected in many forms, be it smell, sight, hearing or sense, and that day when/if I meet a user then it will be a day to remember, especially from the one and only Huuga clan and I am hoping if that day come, then they do NOT hold back, cause for sure I will not.

Well here I am in the middle of nowhere, a barren wasteland with tumbleweeds flying by and a few boulders here and there. The mission I was given this morning by Tsunade is very simple as she conveniently mention: locate target, capture said target alive and return them to the village. Easy as pie since the target gives everyone a run for their money but…I'm not like everyone.

Believe it or not I've met this individual when I was younger, way before I came to the leaf village and he's a cocky little bastard that decided to cross me through my forest. Big mistake when he underestimated me just because I was younger doesn't mean I don't have experience in the wide world.

I did, however, get a good laugh when he started to freak out and lashing out at every sound around him, either in the air or on the ground and this guy is supposed to be all evil and bad but he shrieked like a little girl. LOL I'll always remember that and laugh my head off and even remind him once in a good while if we bump into each other.

Anyways it's really dry out here in the middle of nowhere and yet I stand here next to a boulder wondering why any so-called super villain would put any lair of any kind in places with extreme weather and temperatures? I mean for example, this target I'm after, he's a snake like person, literally and snakes will shrivel up when there is no moisture around, so I tell you why pick a barren wasteland as a lair? Unless there is some underground water system that I am unaware of, whatever.

So still standing here next to a tall boulder with the wind blowing all around and as I look up, I just realized that this boulder thing is giving me a thumbs up, weird and I started circling this thing with my left hand on the side of said boulder, feeling the surface for a specific mark that was engraved by me a long time ago when the target assumed no one knew about his secret hide out. This mark is not a noticeable mark so no one can see it and is very small so it can only be noticed by feeling it and is dotted like a small triangle.

There! Found the marker, so I stood facing it, closed my eyes and concentrated hard on the location that I wanted to go in. A sudden shift came and went, I open my eyes and a dark and long hallway came into my view.

You see the marker is what it's called: a marker, to mark a place when facing it will relocate you to where I am now, only 30 feet below ground level. This hallway I am standing in is also a dead end to numerous dead ends in an underground maze that if you don't know your way around then you'll get lost and won't be found again. I like to drop in from time to time, so I know my way around by following my ears and nose, in which granted me the knowledge of every corner and door to this place.

The reason I know these is because I like to keep tabs on my targets movements and update on what their hobbies are, where they frequently are and whom they interact with, so when the time comes for them to be 'captured', I'll know where they are by sensing them and what to expect when I show up.

This particular target is a complete wacko, but I like him, like to toy with him and his little 'pet', as I call him that but really it's their assistant. The reason this target is dubbed a wacko is mainly because he likes to experiment: on live or dead human subjects. These subjects used for this purpose so this target can find one common goal: immortality. Experimenting on the subjects is to find a way to gain this goal in any means necessary, including switching his very own soul to a different body if his former body cannot take it anymore and every 3 years is when this happens.

Immortality, to live forever just to keep on studying, to know every known jutsu and learn it, a fucking long time of you ask me, just to be the only one who knows all and every jutsu in the 5 nations.

In my life, in my travels to the other nations, I've learned and studied all jutsu in 3 of the nations and I'm still learning, NOT to gain power as most people will but to gain knowledge. I love knowledge and in doing so I've learned about history, cultures, marketing, business, budgeting, jutsu and other things life has to offer in any subject, in any language and I just love it.

Anyways back to the dark hallway, as I zigzag my way through without making a sound and came out to a large hall, it had tall beams supporting the ceiling and entrances to different hallways all around. The only light that can be seen is from the torches in the hallways and the hole in the high ceiling, I assume is from the outside light. Right in the center is a throne like chair and lounging in it, looking like he's in slight pain, is my target, my bounty and he's talking quietly to the bonus. Looks like this mission is going to be a simple snatch and run deal, with struggling from one side and commentary from both.

Leaning against the wall of the hallways I am standing next to, I smirked and took a step back away from the image of the target and bonus. I'm going to have some fun with them before they start screaming and so I changed my male image to my female image, since they do not know my male image and it has been awhile since I've been in my original form. Hair shorten itself and colored to a blackness, coat shorten to a mid-thigh length but stayed the same color and material, my tail reappeared from having to be sealed up as a tattoo around my waist and my clothing shorten some to accommodate with my female image. Black cargo pants became shorts, muscle shirt into a tank top and a blood red silk shirt, Doc Martens boots are replaced with Shinobi issued leather boots and I am back in my comfort zone as my tail sways behind me in joy.

4. Surprise Greetings

Click, click, clicking of my boots echoed throughout the main hall and got the attention of the only two occupants in here. The target sitting high and mighty in his throne like chair with his eyes closed and the bonus, whom is standing near a table, working on various things and I'm assuming it is medicine and with a sniff here and there discreetly, I am correct.

"Tora, if I need your assistance then I'll call for you, so please turn around and go back to whatever you were doing before you decided to barge in here" Kabuto, the bonus, sounded annoyed and I'm guessing this wasn't the first time today this happened. From where he is sitting, Ooruchimaru, the target, smirked at Kabuto's statement as he lounged in unawareness at the actual presence that is me. Ah Ooruchimaru and Kabuto together are lethal weapons since Kabuto will give his life for his master and Ooruchimaru will give Kabuto's life so he can run away. Creep but that is where all this money will come from, even more when I bring them in alive and shaken, maybe even seething with rage.

"Tora, aren't you listening? I said…" Cuts himself off mid-sentence when he looks up and saw with his own eyes to which he is actually speaking to:

"My, my, my Kabuto, is that any way to greet an old friend" I purred and in an instant, Ooruchimaru tensed right up, as if he is shot by a lightning bolt and Kabuto got into position in front of his master to defend him after the shock wore off.

Chuckling at Kabuto's attempt at trying to protect his master and I could see from where I am standing that there is a thin layer of sweat on Ooruchimaru's forehead and started wheezing a little, probably from the excitement of the situation. A hand on my hip, I looked around my surrounding and then back at them as Kabuto held up a scalpel and got in a defense stance.

"How did you get in here? How did you breach our defenses? Why are you here?" Kabuto yelled and demanded, while I smirked at him:

"Defenses? What Defenses?" Ignoring him for now, I took a step to the left so I can have a good view of his master and how sickly he's starting to look.

"Ooruchimaru sweetie, you don't look so good, maybe it's the air or the lack of moisture around here? Or is it that time of year for you? I mean it has been what, 3 years since the last time I saw and mocked you about your so-called need to be immortal and yet, it's the same cycle all over again. You're in so much pain because this body doesn't want you anymore and I really hope you have one ready for your Body Transfer Jutsu, but unfortunately I cannot wait that long since I have a schedule to keep and a very important client whom is very interested in you, both of you. Ooruchimaru, you will be put on ice of sorts, so that you may not spaz out on me on the way back to the leaf village for interrogation and whatnots. Kabuto is just along for the ride since I know he doesn't like to be away from his master for too long" Smirking evilly at the downright rage that is coming off of Kabuto when I mention their soon to be capture scenario and fished out more of his knives, lunging at me as he threw the sharp objects toward me.

"Over my dead body you will!" I smiled at that comment and how close it just might be as I jumped and delivered a double round house kick to Kabuto's face. Knives dropping to the floor with a clatter, swoosh and crack came next as Kabuto's body flew to a nearby beam and crashed with a sickening thud and promptly KO'd.

"That's basically the point Kabuto but first let us grownups have a chat while you take a nap" Landing from my kick quietly as possible, I walked over to where Ooruchimaru sat and I could clearly see he couldn't move without having pain shoot through his entire being and can also see him visible shaking, from fear or rage, I'm not sure but made me smile nonetheless. Choosing to sit on his lap as my legs dangled on the side of the arm rest after I removed his arm from it and laid it on my lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, I smiled sweetly at his stun face.

"Darling I've missed you so: from your pasty white face to your boney legs, I missed it all. So tell me: you going to come quietly like a good little snaky poo OR Do I have to get rough?" Recovering enough composure to let his brain process what I just said, Ooruchimaru smirked lightly:

"oh, I don't think that will be necessary so I think I'm just going to sit right where I am, thank you very much" I felt a prick on my thigh as Kabuto recovered from his slam and snuck up on me but before the injection could take full effect and before Kabuto could literally stab me in the back, I turn to the snake and said the one thing that came to mind at this moment:

"Sweetie…don't" When the knife came at me and hit it's mark…I poof out of there and realizations overcame the pair's mind as laughter echoed throughout the grand hall.

"Hahahahaha you jerks! You really believe I'm that stupid? That I won't see it coming? A crack like the one Kabuto took isn't enough to keep him down for the count, I know because I have knocked him out before, duh! And as for you, Ooruchimaru, I knew there was something up your sleeves, like always BUT you should of known, both of you, that I wouldn't willingly walk up to you without so much as a decoy for safety reasons. Didn't I teach you enough last we met? Or am I going to have to re-educate your sorry excuse for a brain?" My questions and taunting echoed off the walls as they whipped their heads all over the place trying to locate my exact location in the darkness of the high ceiling hall.

"Well once again my dear, you have surprised us but believe me when I say this: it will be the last surprise you do" Sneering at me somewhere as Kabuto grabbed his scalpels for extra protection and eyeing around, trying to find me.

"You said that last time, you know? And what happened? Yea, so let's get this over with so I can put your body on ice for the trip back to the village and Kabuto can share a cell next to yours because I know you'll get lonely all by yourself. At least you'll have your bitch with you when you reach your ultimate end" Swish; a scalpel flew in the opposite direction of me.

"Hahaha Sorry, were you trying to get me? Kabuto are you losing your touch or has being on your knees to much made you sluggish?" Another swooshes to the far left of me.

"Shut up you filthy whore! I'll find you and when I do, you'll be begging me to finish you off" Looking around franticly as he tried to find me.

"A whore, really? The best you can come up with? Pfft, pathetic really and this coming from me, Hahaha. Anyways, time is money and I DID promise I'll be back by tonight, which is a shame: I really wanted to hear the screams you make and see the life leave your eyes but I did promise that I'd bring you back alive. Oh well, if you ever decide to escape the prison in Konoha, drop me a line, ok? I really would like an excuse to kill you both off, so I can bathe in your blood and enjoy it to my heart's content" Swoosh "oh so close. Too bad, oh so sad, Hahaha" Laughter echoed for a short bit and then died down to a silence that creep the hell out of a lot of people, you know the phrase: the calm before the storm.

In an instant, the ground started shaking, debris' falling from the ceiling and little cracks on the floor appeared in all corners of the walls, Kabuto stumbling for a bit before reaching out and holding on to the back of Ooruchimaru's throne, as he himself clenched the armrest tightly. As quickly as it came, it went and the quietness ensued the hall as Kabuto looked over the back of the throne to his master to make sure he is ok.

Black jagged metal spikes shot out from the ground all around the throne at a speed that would of finished off anyone in the way and as if they had a life of their own, the spikes bended towards Ooruchimaru and Kabuto. Wrapping them around the throne with Ooruchimaru still in it, it secures him tightly and with no way out. Kabuto came next, since he is standing behind the throne and in slight shock at what he is seeing, the same spikes that shot out of the ground, wrapped around Kabuto like a cocoon but not before he screamed to get out.

Smiling, I jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of Ooruchimaru, whom had an expression that I can decipher as 'scared shitless' from his perch on the throne. Lighting up a cigarette, I stood with a hand on my hip as I blew out the smoke, smirking at my prizes:

"That was easy, if I do say so myself" Reaching behind me to my holster, I pulled out a black colored scroll and held it out so Ooruchimaru could see it in the little light showing.

"Do you know what this is? (Shakes his head) really? I thought by now you would know most jutsu and scrolls made anywhere, isn't that why you want to be immortal? I guess I assumed that you would since you think you are all that and much more, pity" Shaking my head and taking a drag as I unraveled the scroll and laid it on the ground, in front of my victims and kneeled beside it. Flicking the butt away, I made eye contact with Ooruchimaru's and got to work, first the complex hand signs for a complicated jutsu that I like to call: Preservation Jutsu**. This enables bodies to be preserved if they are dead to be transported without having it decompose on the traveler or to restrain a captive until they have reached a place for a trail or whatever. Restrain as in put the captive in a deep coma like sleep and preserve its body for a long period of time and if they try to use their chakra as a means to escape, it will be used against them.

Ooruchimaru has only a few more days before his body completely rejects his soul and spits it out, so this technique will complete stop the process in it track and restart it again when and if he's released. So I can go a whole week without worrying whether or not anyone kicked the bucket under my care.

After the hand signs are completed, I finished the process with a nip at my thumb and smeared the blood across 2 seals for it to activate. The seals started glowing and soon a hand like form came out from the 2 seals and started to reach over to where Ooruchimaru and Kabuto are. Snatching them up in one hand each and pulled them back in the seals, just before his head is gone in the scroll, Ooruchimaru yells out:

"I curse the day you were born!" I smirk and replied back:

"So does every other being I've captured" and his head is disappears with Kabuto's in the scroll.

Rolling the scroll back up and sealing the end with a wax seal, I pocketed it back in my holster. Shaking my whole body, like a dog would if they were wet, my image went back to my red headed alter ego and lite up a cigarette. Exhaling the smoke, I pulled out my silver flask and took 2 swings of the strong liquid as I walked back the same way I came in, grinning, smoking and drinking in joy and the fading sound of my boots echoing off the dark, quiet walls.

**The Preservation Jutsu is also known as something that Kabuto does when he used one to store and keep fresh dead bodies for experimenting. This scroll sealing thing is like that BUT for prisoners to be kept alive in a dimensional cell of nothingness. ( :/ )

Review and/or Comment…


	4. it is time to

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the name**

**Author's Note: I like to take this time to say thank you to those that read and reviewed my sequel. Enjoy!**

Time to Chillax

Damn! If I had known that I was going to be this early when I left the so-called lair, I would of played some more and got my rocks off…then again I DID caught them during a vulnerable time, so who cares!

Stopping in a small village about 20 minutes out of Konoha but before I came here, I made a pit stop in a specific village for a specific bottle that I really needed to stock up on, just in case Tsunade wanted to have a night cap. I love to have a drink with her, it is possible that she might be the only one who comes close to holding her liquor like I do and I just might drink her under the table.

Anyways, making my way through the afternoon crowd, I walked into a nice looking restaurant and a hostess greeted me and like always I turn on the charm, asking if I can get a table in the back, away from the afternoon noise. Blushing lightly, she lead me to a private booth with shadings to cover me from everybody else, I thanked her and asked for a menu with sake.

The hostess must have rushed really well because in a split second she is back with my sake and a menu. Putting a henge on my fangs, I smiled in thanks as I looked over the menu and I know for sure she is trying to flirt with me because she leaned over more than necessary to pour sake in my cup and I could clearly see more cleavage then Tsunade shows. Pretending to check her out, I gave her my order while asking her to leave the bottle and to stop by every 10 minutes so I may choose something else when I am done. That definitely put a smile on her face and a fair amount of blush tainted her cheeks and said she'll be back with my order.

5 meals and 2 bottles of sake later, I paid for my meal and a generous tip to my busty hostess, whom discreetly gave me her number as I walked out of the restaurant and I caught her eye when I looked over my shoulder at her blushing form as I winked at her.

The sun started to set and the sky changed into a beautiful array of orange and red as I strolled down the street. Finding a good quiet bar with light music, I walked in and decided this place is a good place to hang before I head back to the nearby village. Once again I got a table near the back with a good view of the door and the bar along with the patrons drinking their day and night away, and after I got a good bottle of vodka with a cup, I sat back in the shadows and watched as life goes slowly by.

Two hours and half a bottle later, I sense some strong people come in and judging by the appearance and their logo on the headbands, they are from Konoha. Funny thing is, I know them and know them well: a platinum blonde girl, a round fat guy, pineapple haired weirdo and a chain smoker.

So I can safely say this is Team Asuma and probably just got back from a mission as they sat at the bar. Two out of the group surveyed their surroundings, looking from one side of the establishment to the other until their eyes landed on me and being in the shadows covered most of my features such as anything above the neck except my eyes which shone from the light, and so they turn back to each other. Nodding in silent agreement, I can assume they will be keeping an eye on me until either of us left and I find this amusing because I can actually hear their conversation and I am far from the bar area, having a heighten sense of hearing can have it advantages . The other two had no idea what just conspired as they looked through the menu for a bite to eat and waited.

I still have the other half of vodka to go, so I decided to chill out and watch them fidget all they want, I ain't going to do nothing to them and at the same moment I decided this: Blondie started to check out the area…finally! When she saw me, I could see her eyes widen slightly and lingered for a moment before turning to the other two and asked them if they noticed me. Of course they noticed, you twit, like just now you noticed? Damn!

The pineapple haired guy must have been thinking along the same lines as me because he started to rub his temples and sighed, the chain smoker, whom is Asuma the leader of the team, chuckled and answered back to her. The fat man beside her is oblivious to what going on around him due to the fact he is inhaling his food without chewing and without a care to what's going on around him.

Wow, anyways the chain smoker assured the blonde that they are keeping an eye on me and to not worry about anything, so she cast one more nervous glance in my direction then started to eat.

Pouring myself another full cup of vodka, I smiled and leaned back in my chair to relax and let the shadow of the darkening bar blanket over me while this gesture relaxed me, it kind of made the 3 at the bar tense up. Come on peoples; learn to relax in any atmosphere because NOT everyone is out to get you, not me anyways. Unless you piss me off while I'm drinking, then yea, I'll be out to get you…later but right now, I like to just chill and listen to the conversations that is going on in the bar while you all freak out a little bit at my shadowy content face.

Listening is one to the things I love to do, it can be either listening to the forest in all hours of the day or night, or the coming and goings of a street in the busy city/town/village. Right now in this little village, in this little bar, I can hear the quiet declarations of love from a couple in one corner and wondering why they are not screaming it out loud for the world to hear. Hmm, an old man to the side is drinking sake and from the smells of it, he had one to many and looks like he's about to fall over from leaning to the side too much. Good thing a waiter popped by and helps him out before he could be intimate with the floor. The other patrons of the bar seemed more or less bored…and drunk and I'm pouring more in my cup…and what do you know? My bottle is empty but my cup is still full and so I silently watch the 4 at the bar while they ate quietly and pretended to look around but really making sure that I'm not up to anything.

Downing the cup of the last bit of alcohol into my mouth and setting the cup back down on the table, I stood up, grabbed the now empty bottle and pretended to 'stagger' for my audience, with a drunk grin plastered on my face. Walking up to the bar, where the bartender is at, I set the bottle on the counter and asked in a slurring kind of way, to the bartender how much I owed and gave the money in a sloppy, drunken way to go with my act. Waving a hand when the bartender tried to give me my change, I 'staggered' towards the door where I opened it halfway but stood in the door way a bit while I took out my pack and lighter. Putting the ciggy in my mouth, I walked the rest of the way out the door lighting my smoke and before the door slammed closed, I heard Asuma say one word: scout.

Leaning against the wall next to the door, I inhaled a drag and listened quietly for padded foot falls before the door burst open and the pointed haired guy looked towards his right and then turned to his left and froze when his eyes landed on me. I'll assume right now that he wasn't expecting me to be just standing right there next to the door and his expression is of shock and surprise, so I took a long drag and blew it in his face, to sort of wake him up from his stupor. Fanning away the smoke from his face, he tried to open his mouth to come up with a plausible excuse for his 'exit' but I saved him the trouble.

"You know, if you wanted my phone number, you could have asked when I was inside instead of rushing after me. Here" Handing over a small piece of paper to the pointed haired and blushing guy, I winked at him and smirked in a smug like way.

Blushing some more, gulped, picked the paper from my hand and nodded before rushing back inside and taking his previous seat right next to Asuma. Smirking, I peeked inside just as Asuma asked him if everything is alright and the guy, with his head down to hide his blush, nodded in confirmation but his sensei is already leaning into him to get a good look. Asuma smiled a knowing smile and nudged the guy, where when he looked up, Asuma is wiggling his eyebrows at him and that made the guy blushed even more. I laughed out loud at the scene and leaned back against the wall, I knew they heard me because Asuma also laughed out loud but the other two looked on confused.

Sneaking a glance once more is about the same time the guy looked towards the door, with a very noticeable blush and I chuckled one last time before taking my last drag and flicking the ciggy away. Straightening up, I walked away from the bar and down the darken streets of the night and disappeared.

Review and/or Comment


End file.
